


Pretty Little Puppet

by Mandilou



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, venting through writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandilou/pseuds/Mandilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She thought she could help him, she thought she could save him. She was his fool, his puppet, his toy."<br/>GaryxOC, abusive/unhealthy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on another site but I didnt think it was that great so I took it down. It's a mix of me venting through writing and an idea I had of what Gary would be like in a relationship. It's also my first fic that I ever posted so please don't be too harsh on me if you comment! Thanks for taking the time to read :) Also, I feel it's necessary to say that I don't promote or romanticize abusive relationships. For the sake of the story I made her stay with him but I recognize that in real life it's best to get out of this kind of situation as safely and quickly as possible!

After just a few weeks of being together, she knew that their relationship was unhealthy. But she chose to love him anyway. She thought she could help him, she thought she could save him. She was his fool, his puppet, his toy.  
So she let him possess her.  
She let him tie her up and string her along.  
She let him take over her entire life. He dictated who she could talk to, what she was allowed to say or do, and controlled her every decision.  
In the name of love she obeyed his wishes. In the name of hate he held her captive, just a tool to use in his scheming.  
Sometimes he was kind, or at least pretended to be so that she would stay. Yes, he wanted her to stay, he could use someone like her. Someone so kind, gentle and submissive. He would give her flowers, and recite his apologies every time he upset her, he would write her letters saying she was his pretty little puppet and that she always would be his. He would give her false hope that he was getting better, that she helped him, that she was needed, loved, even valuable to him. Sometimes he even convinced himself that he had feelings for her, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside; believing that he was just too involved, too invested in keeping her as his tool. He started focusing less of his energy on her and more of it on his plans. His plans demanded more attention, and in the back of his mind he feared that he was developing something that resembled feelings for this girl.  
Towards the end of it all she didn’t find his gifts and letters as convincing, and they were fewer and farther between. His obsession with becoming King of the school had gone too far. She tried to pull him out of it, but never succeeded. His hate was too strong. This was a battle she didn’t stand a chance up against. She knew that he wasn’t well, he was sick and she had failed to cure him.  
She had failed.  
He started the riot at school. Turned everyone against each other again. He broke the peace that Bullworth so desperately needed.  
He climbed up onto the roof with Jimmy and she watched them fight. Tears streaming down her face she screamed and begged them to stop fighting. But neither of them heard her.  
They crashed through the skylight into the office and she ran. She ran into the school, up the stairs, into the office. There lied her biggest mistake and the love of her life, knocked out.  
She didn’t hear what Crabblesnitch and Hopkins were saying. She only saw Gary, the boy that drove her mad, the boy that had hurt her so deeply and used her like she was worthless.  
The boy that she loved.  
He just lied there, unconscious.  
When he was put in the ambulance he finally partly woke up, and she was there for him. For once he said nothing, but he looked at her and briefly wondered why she was there. Why had she bothered to come with him to the hospital? He had done nothing but hurt her, and there she was, resting her hand over his as if he wasn’t the bad guy.

The next few months were not easy. She tried to visit him every day but he was never happy. He was forced to take new medications, and pain killers. He knew he needed the pain killers because of his injuries, but he hated taking anti-depressants, anti-psychotics, and who knows what else to try to medicate his mind.  
A lot of the time he felt tired and apathetic. Like nothing in the world mattered anymore because he had failed to take over and that he should just sleep the rest of his life away. Often times he felt angry and he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about how his carefully made plan had failed, and how Hopkins had won. It made him furious.  
Whenever she would visit he’d ask her why she bothered to come and say that she should just let him sleep in peace. Sometimes he would just ignore her completely but she still sat there and waited until he decided to talk. He’d only talk about how much he hated Hopkins, Bullworth and the rest of the world. When he spoke of such things there was an anger in his eyes that scared her, but she still felt sorry for him. She was still his pretty little puppet, even while he was stuck lying in a hospital bed, ranting about his hatred for humanity.

Eventually his body healed and his stay at the hospital ended.  
Only for him to be sent to Happy Volts.  
She still visited him as often as she could. The first few months they could only talk under supervision, him on one side of the glass and her on the other. He was still angry. He still ranted and raved. She wondered if he would ever go back to being the Gary she first met. Was that person even real? Was it just a fake personality he put on to get people to do his bidding? Truth was she missed him terribly, despite the fact that she was right in front of him. He just wasn’t himself, and he hadn’t been for quite some time.

Most nights she dreamt of what they should’ve been. What they sort of were at one point. She dreamt of his smile, his hand holding hers. Their first date. The first time they made love, and every time after that. He always told himself it was just fucking but sometimes he almost felt like it meant something. Sometimes he even decided to spend the night in her dorm room, and hold her in his arms until sunrise. She kept on dreaming of all his gifts and letters to say sorry. All of the pranks they pulled together and all the fun they had, mostly at the expense of others but that was besides the point. Those dreams were bittersweet, every morning she would wake up and he wouldn’t be with her until the end of the day when she visited. Even then he wasn’t completely with her, his anger and hate had a hold over him for so long she thought he would never come out of it.  
But eventually he did.  
Eventually he got out most of his anger, and she started to see glimpses of him again. Sometimes he would crack jokes about how messed up Happy Volts was, about other inmates or about the orderlies. She always laughed at his jokes, even if they were a bit too dark for her liking.

A few weeks of good behavior meant that he could now have his visits in the lounge. When Gary told her this she couldn’t stop smiling. That smile of hers was contagious, and soon Gary found himself smiling too. She would finally be able to hug him, and that was all she wanted. The comfort of his embrace was something no one else could give her, despite everything he put her through.  
The first time they hugged again felt almost surreal. She had thrown herself into his arms, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, almost unsure of how to return the sudden affection. She knew it was bad to cry in front of him but she couldn’t help it, she was finally with him again. She thought he would ridicule her for crying like he used to but instead he wiped those tears away with the back of his hand. Holding her face in one hand and her waist in the other he gently drew her in closer and kissed her slowly. She held on tightly to him and enjoyed this rare moment with him. When they separated they sat down on the couch together. They sat in a comfortable silence, her head resting on his shoulder, their hands entwined. Still together after all this time. After everything, she was still his pretty little puppet. She had learnt that with him wishful thinking wasn’t a good idea, but she couldn’t help but think that maybe this could be a new beginning for the two of them.


End file.
